mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2 Demo/Beta 1.1
Beta 1.1 is the second revision of the final major release of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo and followed the first beta phase of development. It was released on July 29, 2018. Version history 1.1.0 Engine *Trading was added. *Grabs have priority over attacks. *Grabs will now clank with each other instead of being port-priority-based, dealing 2% damage to both players. *Midair jumping reworked. **Fixed horizontal momentum when holding forward. **Horizontal momentum now decreases by 30% if no direction is held. **Backwards jumps now reset all horizontal momentum. *Throws that do not actually hit the foe can no longer be SDI’d and feel/look better. *Clanked attacks can no longer hit after the clank. *Clanking now pauses animations for the duration of attack hitstuns. *Intangible CPUs should no longer react to attack collisions. *Attacks should no longer react when colliding with intangible players. *Hitboxes that are supposed to ignore shield now work properly. *Projectile attacks should now properly affect targets. *Fixed bug where projectiles did not clank properly. *Fixed bug where reflected projectiles could not hurt opponents. *Projectiles can now respond to receiving “damage”. *Projectiles that are overpowered are now destroyed. *If a projectile overpowers a character hitbox, the attacker is no longer immediately hit, and the attacker’s animation will continue. The projectile keeps moving as normal until it actually hits the attacker. *Powershielded projectiles can now damage players after being reflected multiple times. *Reactions for attack hitbox interactions made more consistent overall. *Hitstun gets boosted by 20% when meteors (angles 270-290) hit grounded foes and a special sound plays. *Hitlag mechanics reworked. *DI mechanics reworked. *Hitboxes are now processed after the current frame is rendered, making collisions more obvious and making it so that immediate pauses reflect proper impact. *Aerial hitboxes are now processed if player touches the ground on the same frame. *Attack hitboxes are now processed if player grabs the edge on the same frame. *Previous frame before ledge grab is no longer shown for an extra frame. *Fixed a bug where certain characters could be flipped around by moves that should only reflect projectiles. *When an object takes damage, its sprites are not flipped until the frame after the collision happens. *Characters no longer turn around if their shield breaks. *Fixed a rare issue where grab released opponents would get flipped around. *Removed the artificial 5 frame dodge/spotdodge delay that kicked in after spot-dodges. *When using a homing attack, the homing target is now cleared when the attack initiates. *It is now possible to enter turn animation during the first frame of skid so turning is not frame perfect. *Additional tweaks to turns to behave more like . *Characters with moves that allow them to be grabbed during intangibility frames can no longer be grabbed during the move if invincible via revival or starman. *Characters using alt costumes will revert to the default during screen KOs if fullscreen and quality is set to software mode to prevent lag spikes. Items *Item hitlag now ends when the item is picked up *Held items can now clank *Back-tossed items now hit opponents in the proper direction *Helping items should no longer harm/target allied players in any situation. *'Assist Trophies': **Lyn assist trophy added. **Mother Brain’s lasers are now transcendent. **Silver Assist Trophy completely recoded. **White Mage will now cast Heal instead of Cure if the owner of the AT has other teammates, which will heal their whole team. **White Mage can now cast Silence, which disables a random opponent’s specials for 10 seconds. **White Mage will no longer crash the game if a player dies with her status effects on them **White Mage’s spell window is now color coded based on player slot/team colors. *Beam Sword now actually works. *Capsules can no longer spawn another capsule. *Food, Maxim Tomatoes, Poison Mushrooms, Super Mushrooms, Super Stars, and Heart Containers can no longer collide with attacks/projectiles. *Master Balls now can handle captured players that die prematurely, disappear, or get turned to standby mode in Training. *Using the Metal Box in Metal Smash no longer removes metal status when the Box wears off. *'Pokémon': **Poké Balls no longer stick to ceilings forever. **Minor Master Ball fixes. **Arceus added as a legendary Pokemon. **Ditto no longer freezes characters if it despawns while grabbing them. **Ditto now drops any held items when it despawns. *Unira's hitstun increased. **Can now hurt foes when thrown, activate when hitting another object, and can now be interacted with after activation by the owner Arena Mode *Items and enemies are now destroyed when resetting the stage in Arena Mode after a point is scored *Delay after scoring before new round reduced from 3 seconds → 1.5 seconds * now disappears after going through a goal *The screen shakes when a goal is scored and locks in place *The announcer calls out the team name that scored *The announcer says "GO!" when a new round starts *The delay after the final point before returning to the menu was reduced from 3 seconds → 2.5 seconds *Fixed a bug where Sandbag could get stuck inside the barrier in Home Run Contest *Fixed error when switching between arena mode character select screens Online Mode *Online buffer now has input delay subtracted from it so that it maintains a consistent ‘feel’ *Special modes now work online again *Added a 20 second timeout to room join requests so unresponsive hosts do not lock the player's game forever *Clicking “no” when player tries to join the player's room now plays “back” sound instead of stage select sound *The “unlock” sound effect now plays when player joins a room *Added location column to room list *Added “ping” column to room list. *Fixed more bugs with consecutive online mode matches *“Target Test glitch” fixed; online connection failures will now result in getting stuck in the waiting room where the player will get a message explaining that their connection is incompatible with the foe’s *Online mode will now automatically fall back on a server-based connection if P2P connection fails *Renamed “Low” latency to “Auto” to describe new behavior better *Online group menu added Misc *Fixed a memory leak issue that would slow the game down after playing several matches due to reference information not being flushed fully causing garbage collection to fail *All file assets that can be used in the match (effects, projectiles, etc) are now loaded and ‘spawned’ on frame 1 of a match to prevent lag spikes later in the match when they are first used if the player has slow storage on their device *Destroyed objects now are unloaded completely instead of remaining in memory in stand-by with no code running… just in case. *Some menu graphics have been tweaked *Character Select Screen updated with new layout; player box button layout visually tweaked; character select boxes visually updated *Shonen Jump characters are now listed chronologically on character select *Zelda and Sheik completely separated on character select *Rules menu box now covers “KO Fest/Stock Survival Match” text in character select *Moved stages on stage select to roughly resemble the order of characters on the character select *Character select hands are a bit more precise and will prioritize toggling HMN/CPU/NONE over team colors *Fixed stage select and stage switch icons *Redid stage select preview window to look like a cleaner version of the old one *Moved the hazards switch to the top-left corner and redid the graphics for it *Updated the Boxes on the Results screen with missing info that was hidden *Strong meteor smashes play a special sound effect (between angles 200 and 340) *Shield break sound effects changed *New tech sound added for techs, tech rolls, and wall techs *Sword vs Spears event team colors switched *Fixed RNG for stage theme selection *Fixed error when changing start damage setting from the Rules menu outside of the character select *Fixed a bug where certain options would revert on transforming characters (damage ratio, handicap, etc.) *Fixed file size limit on save data *Fixed autodash breaking running for gamepads *Damage meters size reduced by 10% *Grey shield for CPUs added *Sudden Death bombs start appearing at 10 seconds instead of 30 *Classic Mode text on Multi-Man Smash and Master Hand screens updated *Classic Mode Multi-Man Smash stage made a bit harder *Dead zones and dash zones on controller mappings now require the player to exceed the threshold to take effect (> vs >=) *Nameless controllers will now display “Generic Device” in the controls screen *Sound effect added when pausing/unpausing the game *Adjusted camera speed when game is paused to allow for more precise movement when zoomed in closely *Added light acceleration to paused camera panning *Music volume is now halved while paused *Fixed error with pressing A+B at the same time on the Finish button in training mode *Fixed bug that caused dead and dash zones to display as their 0 – 1.0 counterparts when they should be showing 0 – 100 *Narrator “FAILURE” audio is now treated as a voice effect instead of a sound effect *Fixed KO explosion effects being positioned weird for characters when star KO is disabled such as in Multi-Man *Master Hand will no longer try to grab non-character objects *Auraka, TDC, GWilliamson, and Cleod9 added to music credits *Jean-Luc “FuzzyQuills” Mackail added to special thanks section in credits *ED added to PR credits *Removed quotes from L0Z741’s name in credits *Added Noxxious to “Our Old Friends” section in the credits *Updated copyright to 2018 on title screen General Character Updates *Revival platform animations updated for all characters *Shock frames added/edited for all characters *Star KO animations updated *Updated and standardised dust effects on dodgerolls, spot-dodges, and grabs *Characters no longer decelerate during running jumps if you’re holding forward, even if above max speed *Alternate costumes will now use default palette during screen KOs when fullscreen rendering is enabled *Pressing down while holding the dash button will now always force a platform drop for both crouches and shield drops *Dash skid can be cancelled into turn on the first frame of skid *Interrupting a turn with a back input will result in a dash in the original direction *Can now glide-toss (cancel roll into item throw) with the A button in addition to C-stick *Fixed coloration errors of some costumes *New character: Pichu (unlockable) Stages *'Battlefield': **Increased camera boundary on the bottom **Background graphical complexity reduced to lessen performance issues **Removed pointy bit on the bottom of the stage **Redid foreground layer a bit *'Castle Siege': **Added song: Comrades **Updated song (Fire Emblem Theme rip → Fire Emblem Theme) **Stage preview now cycles through all variations when highlighted on Stage Select *'Central Highway': **Camera now focuses only on the platform that is falling instead of the whole stage **Stage boundaries are brought closer to the stage when a platform falls **The center platform gains a static floating platform once both side platforms have fallen **Floating platforms no longer appear and disappear on a timer **Left platform now falls after 40 seconds **Right platform now falls after 80 seconds *Fixed a bug on Crystal Smash where it was possible to zip through the stage by trying to drop through the top platforms in the right spot *Dracula's Castle's platforms now move regardless of hazard switch *'Dream Land': **Updated song (Green Greens (Melee) rip → Green Greens) **Updated song (Dream Land: Dream Land (SSB) rip → Gourmet Race) *Emerald Cave's wooden panels now move back to their home position when they respawn *'Final Destination': **Terrain shifted left by 0.6 pixels, ensuring that players jumping straight up from the left ledge will land on the stage **Removed a redundant layer of background stars **Second background transition added *'Final Valley': **Improved AI pathfinding. **Updated song (Wind → Ninja Medley). **Fixed looping issues with Ninja Medley. *'Fourside': **Added song: Pollyanna **Updated song (Fourside (Melee) rip → Fourside). *'Galaxy Tours': **Now properly affected by quality settings. **Updated song (Good Egg Galaxy → Space Junk Galaxy). **Fixed dumb edges. **Hazard is re-enabled. **Stage preview now cycles through all variations when highlighted on Stage Select. *One of Hidden Leaf Village's songs updated (Ninja Medley → Wind). *Updated song on Hueco Mundo (La Distancia para un Duelo rip → On the Precipice of Defeat) *'Hylian Skies': **Adjusted the ledges. **Stage preview now cycles between both variations when highlighted on Stage Select. *''Song of Ocarina'' added on Hyrule Castle. *Clouds are now properly affected by quality settings on . *Minor barrel fixes on Jungle Hijinx. *Crystals now change color over time on Metal Cavern. *On Meteo Campaigns, players can no longer clip through the stage when dropping through pass-through platforms in just the right spot * 's weight platforms and Piranha Plants now functional *'Nintendo 3DS': **Updated song (Mii Plaza rip → Mii Channel) **Stage preview now cycles through all colors when highlighted on Stage Select *'PAC-MAZE': **Terrain is slightly thicker **Frozen/egg characters can now be KO’d with hazards on *'Palutena’s Shrine': **Terrain edited to allow giant characters to fit in the bottom area **Both platforms now have grabbable edges on the bottom ends **Improved AI pathfinding **Updated song (Kid Icarus Title rip → Palace in the Sky) **Updated song (Kid Icarus Boss Fight → Magnus's Theme) **Songs no longer appear as “PLACEHOLDER” *'Princess Peach’s Castle': **Updated song (Peach’s Castle (Melee) rip → Bob-Omb Battlefield) *'Planet Namek': **Updated with completely redrawn graphics **Added song: DBZ Fight Theme **Updated Stage Select preview *'Pokémon Colosseum': **Updated song (Trainer Battle rip → Trainer Battle) **Fixed clipping/loop on Pokemon Main Theme **Platforms on base layout now retain their collisions when the stage layout transforms back **Stage preview now cycles through all variations when highlighted on Stage Select *'Rainbow Route': **Ledge terrain adjusted; now has slanted edges underneath to prevent unnecessary SDs **Fixed mirror-related scaling bugs *'Saffron City': **Moving platforms added **Updated song (Saffron City → Team Rocket Hideout) **Adjusted terrain and ledge on main building to better fit the graphics **Adjusted foreground near ledges so that characters do not appear inside the stage as much. **Fixed misaligned shadow effects. *Fixed background loop when leaving the tunnel on Sand Ocean. *'Sector Z': **Main cannon is now intangible like in Smash 64. **Updated song (Sector Z rip → Sector Z and Titania). **Updated song (Corneria (Melee) rip → Corneria 2). **Lag noticeably reduced. *Sky Sanctuary Zone's lag reduced slightly. *'Smashville': **Time-based lighting now actually disappears when Ambient Lighting is disabled in quality settings. **Ledge terrain adjusted. *'Steel Diver': **Fixed quality settings **Physics changes are now active only when hazards are on, and no longer overwrite special mode settings *On Tower of Salvation, Tales of Symphonia Medley now loops properly *Updated one of Twilight Town's songs (Sinister Sundown rip → Sinister Sundown) *Christmas Waiting Room added *Added a song to World Tournament: The Ultimate Battle *'Yoshi’s Island': **Cloud platforms no longer reset their timers when players jump off of them **With hazards off, cloud platforms are removed and the boundaries are brought closer to the stage a la Smash 64’s 1 player mode version *'Yoshi’s Story': **Added song: Yoshi’s Story **Updated song (Yoshi’s Story (Melee) → Donut Lifts) 1.1.0.1 Engine *Fixed an issue where all projectiles were basically transcendent *All projectiles, items, enemies, and targets no longer receive hitstun from windboxes *Targets can now break when hit by windboxes that do → 0 damage Items *Fixed internal item limits for Pokemon, Assists, and Cuccos *Fixed Ditto copies for Pichu, Sheik, Sora, and Yoshi *Characters are no longer extra thick when breaking out of Master Ball *Master Ball can no longer capture opponents that are stuck in a barrel *Master Ball status now resets properly after releasing a player *Barreled opponents can no longer be hit Arena Mode *Arena Mode replays are now functional. Online Mode *Password systems for rooms now work again. *Profanity filter no longer false-positives words ending in “a”. *Online replays hopefully no longer desync due to differences in online/offline input buffer *Players can no longer join a room if it is at maximum capacity. *“Private” column re-added on the room list. Misc *Status boxes no longer appear in training mode if HUD is disabled. *Removed stray comma from Pichu’s unlock screen. *Multiman opponents are now lighter (100 → 85). *In the Multiman Stage in Classic Mode, player knockback ratio increased by 1, but computer level also increased on harder difficulties. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Demo Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series